Mobile computing devices such as smartphones may offer users rich experiences. Such a device may allow users to browse internet websites, download third-party application programs, use mapping applications that show the device's present geographical location on a map, and make telephone calls, among many possibilities.
Users can place such a mobile device in a dock to power a battery of the device or to supplement the functionality of the device. For example, a dock may include a male data terminal that engages a female data terminal of the mobile device. The dock may create a snug fit with the mobile device to ensure that the data terminals are not damaged upon user pivoting of the mobile device in any direction. Upon connection of the terminals, the dock can supply electrical power to the mobile device.
The mobile device may communicate data to the dock through the data terminal, for example, to play music or display a video. The dock may include components that are superior to components in the mobile device, for example, speakers or a display that are larger than those of the mobile device. The mobile device may receive commands from the dock, for example, in response to a user selecting a “next song” button on the dock.
Upon the mobile device being placed into the dock, the display of the mobile device may change. The display may remain substantially the same while the mobile device is connected to the dock, and may change back to an original display when the user removes the mobile device from the dock. Communication between the mobile device and the dock may be preconfigured and the device and dock may begin to communicate immediately upon user placement of the device in the dock, without user intervention.
A mobile computing device may include various mechanisms for reducing battery usage. For example, upon the device becoming low on stored power, the mobile device may switch to a low-power energy state. The switch to the low-power energy state may reduce a brightness of a display, reduce a frequency of mobile device wireless data transfers, and reduce an effective processing speed of the mobile device.
The mobile computing device may include an application program that allows a user to identify a location at which the user has parked his car, and the application program may store the location. Upon the user desiring to find the location of his car, the user can launch the application program. The launched application program can identify a direction to the user's car.